powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Death Inducement
The ability to kill anything, regardless of what the target may be. Absolute version of Death Inducement. Opposite to Absolute Life Inducement. Also Called *Complete Killing *Meta Killing *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Nasuverse) *Unrestricted Killing *Unavertable Death *Unrestricted Murdering Capabilities User can cause absolute death to anyone or anything without any exception, including immortal and "unkillable" beings. Since the death would be unavoidable and permanent, killing literally anything in existence they desire, whether it be a person, an object, a god, the fabric of reality, etc., the user is not impeded by any defense or obstacle when it comes to killing their enemy. Anything that was killed through the use of this power can not be resurrected via normal means. This also includes things in the more conceptual and intangible nature such as boundaries, the future, or time. Removing these types of factors can lead to a variety of consequences. Both beneficial and detrimental in nature. In spite of the flaws and many ways this ability can go wrong, the user has what is essentially the best tool for anything they wish to permanently erase. Applications *Death Inducement *Immortality Negation *Irreversible Destruction *Omnicide *Omnislayer *Resurrection Negation Scientific *Cellular Disintegration *Dimensional Distortion: "killing" the boundaries between dimensions *Energy Erasure *Space Depletion *Time Destruction **Time Distortion ***Future Manipulation: "killing" all futures besides the desired one. Metaphysical *Concept Destruction *Destruction *Memory Destruction: "killing" all traces of memories in the subject * Power Erasure: "killing" the power residing in the subject. *Power Negation *Soul Destruction Associations *Absolute Attack *Afterlife Border *Death-Force Manipulation *Death Sense *Demonic Slayer *Divine Slayer *Nonexistence *Omni-Negation *Universal Irreversibility Limitations *Cannot affect users of Omnipotence or any of it's variations. *Cannot kill eternal souls or Absolutely Immortal beings. *Countered by Absolute Life Inducement. *May annihilate the target completely, including their soul. *May not work on Nonexistent Physiology. *Meta Resurrection may bypass this. *The ability may cause the user to go insane if it's not within a tool. *Users of Absolute Restoration can restore the dead target back to life. *Users of Life and Death Transcendence and Flawless Indestructibility are immune. Known Users See Also: All Deaths Final and Deader Than Dead. Known Objects * Heaven Guns (American Dad!) * Ancient Athame (Charmed); when the activation conditions are met *Margueritte-Bois de Justice (Dies Irae) *Draft of Unmaking (Loom) * Soul Stone (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Blade of the Immortal (Planescape) *Last Word (Planescape) * Twin Walker Colt's (Preacher); two revolvers forged from the sword of the Angel of Death. * Death's Scythe (Supernatural) * The First Blade (Supernatural) * Vasavi Shakti (TYPE-MOON) *Argentium (Witches of East End) Gallery Users File:Anima the nameless by wen m-d5r7a4c.jpg|The Nameless (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) possesses the Right Arm of the Death, giving him the power to kill everyone with it, wiping out the soul with no chance to reincarnate Super Death (Family Guy).png|Superdeath (Family Guy) is a larger and more powerful version of Death that can reap anyone or anything, including the original version of Death. deathdestination.jpg|Death (Final Destination) always wins. Death of the Endless (DC Vertigo).jpg|Death of the Endless (DC/Vertigo Comics) can and will eventually kill everything, including gods, universes, higher dimensions, ideas, concepts, existence itself and even her own aspects. Madara.Yakou.full.1186773.jpg|Yakou Madara's (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) Law, Yama Enraten, is able to kill anything, even entire universes. Goal of all life.gif|Ainz Ooal Gown's (Overlord) ultimate spell- The Goal of All Life is Death can kill literally anything, including the air, the ground, things immune to death/undead, intangible elementals/conceptual forces, and even spiritual entities with no physical form. Scp 2935 Ol, Death.png|SCP-2935 also known "O, Death" (SCP Foundation) is a spatial anomaly that leads to a universe where all life and all things even loosely defined as life, including an alternate version of the unkillable, amortal entity SCP-682, were all dead/killed. Shiki Mystic eyes.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) is equipped with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception which allows him to kill any opponent completely. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) as the personification of death, can kill anything. Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of death, can kill anything. Items Stan Smith - Heaven gun.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven gun, which, according to the angels, can kill anything. Phantom Grindhouse adn Watercolors.jpg|Phantom (Grindhouse and Watercolors) is able to the end the life of anyone - no matter how immortal they seem - through the use of his silver scissors. Soul_Stone_VFX.png|Those sacrificed for the Soul Stone (Marvel Cinematic Universe) are permanently and irreversibly dead; not even the nigh omnipotent combination of all six Infinity Stones can resurrect them. Preacher The Saint of Killers.jpg |The Saint of Killers (Preacher) wields a pair of lethal magnums forged from the smelted sword of Azrael, the Angel of Death himself. Death Scythe (Supernatural).jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) can kill anything, including even Death himself. The_First_Blade.png|When powered by the Mark of Cain, The First Blade (Supernatural) is capable of killing anything in existence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers